Silver Hemitite
Name: Silver Hemitite Age: 17 Gender: Female Location: District 2 Occupation: Student and spoiled brat Description: » HAIR COLOR AND STYLE:''Long blonde hair. During a rebellious phase of hers Silver streaked black through her hair and had kept the look ever since. ''» EYE COLOR: A metalic grey, when you look deep into them is is like you are swimming in mercury. » HEIGHT AND BODY TYPE: Silver is tall, 5'8 and slenderly built. She move delicately like a quick gesture could break something. » MARKS: Silver is a pampered princess, she has hardly lifted anything heavier than a brush. But if you look closely you will find small cuts on her hands from practicing with her knives. » STYLE: Silver prefers light and loose clothing, things that are easy to move around in. Her favorite color to wear is blue seeing as it complements her hair and eyes and makes her look sexy. Personality: » LIKES: Shiny things, Music, Not having to work » DISLIKES: Angry people, Her mother cooking, Not having her way » STRENGTHS: Silver is a rather good actress, she has managed to make everyone think that she is a helpless little girl who just wants to go home and never have to work. In reality Little Miss Priss is severly deadly with a knife and has a wide selection of blades that she is very proficient with. » WEAKNESSES: Silver is a sucker for chocolate and indulges in it as often as possible, her mother says it is a wonder she is still the size she is today with the amount of sweets she eats. She is also terrified of the dark, when she was a little girl Silver was accidentally locked in a closet for hours with no light and no one could hear her yelling for help. » HABITS: Silver can be found nibbling on a silver pendant that is in the shape of a dagger, her token and a gift from her daddy. » GOALS: To win the Hunger Games so she never has to work another day in her life. » OVERALL PERSONALITY: Silver is a pampered daddys girl who whenever asked to do anything she pouts and whines to her dad and gets out of it. Her dad noticed that she enjoyed inflicting pain on others with knives and taught her the fine art of carving pretty pictures into their faces. She has gotten rather good and enjoys frightening people with her deadly skill. History: » FATHER: Diamond Hemitite » MOTHER: Saphire Hemitite » SIBLINGS: None » PETS: All of them turned up dead so her parents stopped buying her new ones. » WEALTH STATUS: Ridiculously rich » OVERALL HISTORY: Silver was born into privilege and has never had to work a day in her life. She enjoys the finer things in life and spends her spare time listening to the latest music coming out of the capitol. Despite her fascination with the capitol she finds their surgical enhancements garish and would never permit such thing to be done to her. When Silver was seven her father gave her a set of seriously deadly knives and taught her to use them, it wasn't training or anything, his daughter showed an aptitude for carving and he wanted to nurture one of the only things she showed interest in, atleast that is what he told the peace keepers if they ever asked. Silver never quite got along with her mother, she just saw her as a means to get what she wanted. Her mother viewed her in much the same light, Silver was the means to get one of the richest men in district 2 to marry her. Silver is not dumb to this fact and uses her mothers guilt of her dislike of her daughter to her advantage and is manipulative to the extreme, always getting her way in any situation. With this having been one of her last reapings Silver was ready to volunteer just so she could win honor for her district, but to her delight she was reaped instead. Her father was less than enthused and was furious with her when she said it was what she wanted. Character Belongs to:Elletnah Category:District 2 Category:Beta Games